


Tomorrow

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related: sentineltoo, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Blair go after Jim threw him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

## Tomorrow

By Taleya

Author's homepage: <http://www.fortunecity.com/lavendar/brett/283/index.html>

Disclaimer: Dont own em, yadda yadda. Just letting em have some fun... 

Note: This is a challenge. John and I were watching Survival, drooling over GM, and we challenged each other write a slash story where the other person got Blair. (eg: In this one, J gets him)  Cant wait for Johns story! <reg>

Summary: Ever wondered where Blair went to after Jim threw him outta the Loft? 

Warning: Yeah, Sentinel Too spoilers...number 7...seeing a psychiatrist.....LOL 

* * *

It was three am for fucks sake.  Who the hell was banging away?  I opened the door and gave a shout of delight. Blair! 

John. He clung to me as I pulled him into a hug. John, man, I am *so* glad youre home. 

It was then I noticed the boxes and bags by the door.  Whats all this?  Whats up, Blair? 

He looked at the floor, the wall, anywhere but my face. I got kicked out of the Loft, he said softly. 

The Loft.  I scooted through my brain before I remembered.  Yeah, right, the place hed moved to after the warehouse blew up. Owned by some bigwig cop.  Ellison.  That was it.  I remembered seeing the two of them around.  Close as hell. 

Did you two fall out? I asked gently. 

He nodded, eyes on the floor, teeth worrying at his bottom lip. 

Aw, Blair, lovers tiff,  I comforted. Hell come crawling around tomorrow, begging forgiveness.  Hed be nuts not to. 

Were not lovers. 

Huh? How could anyone have this God in their house and play normal?  Never mind the few glimpses Id gotten of Ellison himself.  Mmm. Tasty...  I took Blairs chin in my  hand.  Blair, did he do this cos youre Bi? So help me, if Mr. Macho Bullshit had hurt him over this... 

No.  No, he doesnt know.  I mean, at first I was careful, I only brought girls back with me.  I thought Mr. Strait Laced Cop would throw me out on my ass.  Then I got to know him better, and I just never got around, and then he threw me out and I didnt have anywhere else to go, his voice was rising slightly, becoming hysterical. 

Why then? I demanded.  The few times Id seen them around, things looked good. 

He shook his head.  Cant tell you, man.  I dont wanna talk about it.  He looked up at me with hopeful eyes.  Can I crash here?  Just a coupla days, until I sort something out. 

Stay as long as you want. I offered. I sleep on the couch half the time anyways. 

No...Ill take the couch.  I dont wanna put you out, he followed me out onto the porch as I started hauling his stuff in. 

Aw Blair, man, you never put me out....unless I want you to. I flirted softly, putting the last of the cases behind the couch and hauling out a comforter. 

Thanks John.  But, not now, I cant, I just, he took a deep breath.  Dont get upset, I just need the time to myself, you know? 

I looked at him, standing there, hugging a box of artefacts as if it was his last link to life.  Blair, its ok.  I can read you.  I put a hand on his shoulder, Stay until youre sorted, Im here if you want to talk. 

Thanks, John.  He settled himself on the couch as I turned off the light. I really appreciate this. 

Anytime.  Sweet dreams. 

~~~~~ 

I dont know what it was that woke me up.  I turned in my bed and saw Blair, standing there framed in the light of the window, staring up at the stars. 

I felt myself growing hard at the sight. God I wanted this man, this angel. 

But that wasnt what he needed.  Blair. 

He turned, hair swirling softly around his shoulders.  John.  I didnt mean to wake you up. 

I waved my hand in a de nada gesture as I sat up.  Cant sleep? He shook his head and I opened the side of the blanket.  Come here. 

He hesitated for a moment, then came forward, sliding under the sheets.  He turned on his side, and I spooned up behind him, curving my arm under his head, feeling that soft velvet against my limb.  Jesus, he was cold. Blair? I asked softly.  I moved my hands under his tank top, trying to rub some warmth back into that cold flesh. Whats up? Besides the obvious. 

He turned on the pillow, lips brushing mine, then locking together hungrily. God, he tasted so sweet.... 

Fuck me, John, he whispered breathlessly into my ear.  I tried to pull back, but my cock had other ideas as he cuddled closer, hands sliding my sweatpants down.  You want to.  I need it. I found my hands echoing his motions and he sighed in relief, need. Make it go away man, make it all go away.  Fuck me.  Now.  Please. 

My hands were shaking as I pulled a condom and the lube out of the draw by my bed. Tearing the packet open, I rolled it down my erection, then warmed the lube,  quickly sloshing it across my shaft, using a soft touch.  I was so hard I was ready to explode.  Coating my hand with more of the oil, I gently smeared it across those soft cheeks, finger moist as I slipped one in, then another.  I heard him sigh in affirmation as he relaxed, then I slid into him. 

Yes... 

I reached around with my hand, stroking and pumping him, feeling him grow hard as my other hand reached up to fondle the nipple ring.  His breathing was coming in short pants as I thrusted, gently at first, then harder, faster.  He uttered a little scream and sank his teeth into the pillow as he climaxed over my hand Oh God, Jim! he gasped in ecstasy. 

Jim. I pulled out of him, suddenly limp.  Jim?  I felt the temperature drop as he turned to face me. 

Jim. The blue eyes filled with remorse.  Oh God, John, Im sorry, I - 

I angrily waved off his apologies, pulling the condom off and throwing it against the wall while I scrubbed my hand with a tissue.  Forget it.  I didnt want to let him see he had hurt me.  Just forget it. 

John -  

Look, I said fucking forget it.  Take the bed.  Ill sleep on the couch.  I was maybe halfway across the hall when I heard the first sob. 

Shit.  I felt like such a fucking turd.  He had come to me for help and I had tossed it in his face. 

Hesitantly I moved back into the room.  Blair?  I saw his chest jerking slightly as he tried to hold it in.  Blair? I slipped back into the bed, spooning behind him again.  Blair, honey, its ok, its ok. He shivered and I draped an arm around his stomach, holding him close. 

Im sorry, he whispered, and I tightened my grip, bringing my free hand up to gently stroke the curls from his forehead. 

Shh, its ok, its ok. Shh.  Im here if you need to talk. 

Jim.  he said brokenly.  I love him.  His voice was soft with realisation. I love him. 

My heart broke for him, this confused man, this fallen angel. Do you think he loves you? 

He shook his head slightly, and I could hear the soft jingling of his earrings against each other.  I-I dont know.  Hes so..alpha male.  So closed..I hurt him.  Oh God, I was so wrapped up in my own little thesis excitement I never even saw. I never saw I was hurting him.  Until he threw me out.  He trailed off, his chest heaving ever so slightly and I pulled him into my arms, laying his head against my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair 

Shhhhh. 

I dont know what Im gonna do, he said softly, broken.  Jim...I need to speak to Jim. He moved to get out of the bed, but I held him in place. 

Tomorrow.  I whispered gently in his ear, my fingers keeping up their soothing patterns.  Tomorrow youre gonna go to the U. Tomorrow youre gonna sort all this out. Tomorrow.  I snuggled closer.  Tonight, youre gonna sleep. 

He sighed softly into the pillow, eyes closing.  Tomorrow... 

Tomorrow. I promised. 

* * *

End Tomorrow.

 


End file.
